


richie spills lipstick in eddie's valentino white bag

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Joke Fic, this vine just screams eddie and richie im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: richie fucking dies





	richie spills lipstick in eddie's valentino white bag

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry

eddie walks into the kitchen and notices immediately that something is off. 

his valentino white bag is on the kitchen table, open. 

"i spilled lipstick in your valentino bag." richie says

eddie fucking explodes. "whagahagaha you spilled lipstick in my valentino white bag?" 

richie fucking dies yall goodbye


End file.
